


Jiken

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Bad Fic, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese a que lo anhelaba, lo sorprendió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiken

Pese a que lo anhelaba, lo sorprendió. Nunca se había comportado así con él.

—No me lo ocultes. Tú no eres así.

Katsuki silenció, para luego refutar.

—Yo no oculto nada. Es mi cuerpo el que oculta mi enfermedad.

Siguió quitándose la ropa ante la mirada del otro.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó Juubei acongojado por aquellas palabras.  
—Estoy muriendo —fue lo último que dijo antes de entregarse por completo.

Su médico nada pudo hacer, y siguió revisándolo. Murió esa misma noche. Nunca supieron de qué; algunos afirman que de "amor". Esos mismos le iniciaron un juicio por mala praxis al doctor.

* * *

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece.


End file.
